Superposition steering systems are characterized in that a steering angle input by a driver can have a further angle superposed on it by an actuator. DE 101 313 A1 discloses a superposition gearing which is arranged between an input shaft, which is connected to the steering wheel, and an output shaft, which is connected to a steering gear. WO 2007/009420 A1 describes a superposition gearing for a superposition steering system, in which the actuator for the superposition steering system is arranged in the steering wheel. Here, the actuator is formed as a separate module.
Superposition steering systems are used for example in a so-called dynamic steering system, in which the superposition of a steering angle takes place in a speed-dependent fashion.